Stupéfaction d'été : Un abrégé
by DraconianKnight
Summary: This is my collection fic for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: Forum wide competition. The title of this collection translates as, Summer Daze: A Compendium. Rated M for safety. Shouldn't get too graphic but there will be language.


****

****

**This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum wide competition. (And also my longest fanfic ever)**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Prompt: FAINT**

**Warnings: Slash (nothing major, should stay teen rated), swearing possibly, angst, and Hurt/comfort.**

* * *

A keening wail could be heard throughout the Gryffindor common room.

'What the hell is going on in there' Hermione thought disgruntled, 'everyone should be in the Great Hall for breakfast!' With that she put down her Arithmancy book and stormed into the sixth year boys dormitories where she heard the cry come from.

"What the hell is going on...?" Hermione trailed off, her attitude immediately softened by the sight that met her eyes, "Harry, what's wrong?" She walked over to his bed and put her arm around his shoulder, "What's wrong hon?" she'd taken to calling him that when he was upset.

Harry just turned his head into the girl's shoulder and continued to weep until his sobs were little more than silent tears. "Her- Hermione," he croaked out, his voice hoarse from the crying.

When he didn't show signs of continuing the bushy haired girl went to the bed side table and filled a glass with the water pitcher that was always there. "Hush, it's alright hon." she comforted as she handed the glass to the raven haired boy.

"No Hermione, it's not okay," and with that he broke down crying again.

"Harry," Hermione started, "I can't help if you don't tell me what happened," with that she got even more serious, "Harry, who I need to kill?"

"No, no, you don't need to kill him," and he broke down once again.

"Who is he, and what did he do to you?" Hermione tried the direct approach.

"No! I can't tell you, you'll hate me!"

"Oh, Harry, I could never hate you. You're my best friend and like my brother. You can tell me anything."

Harry sniffed a few times before he spoke, "Well, first off you need to know... I'm gay." With that he flinched away and closed his eyes waiting for the verbal abuse.

Hermione wasn't surprised by his admittance, in fact, she had had her suspicions for a while and she said as much, while she pulled him back into a hug, "Harry, truth be told, I've suspected as much for a while."

"Y-you did?"

"Yes, Harry. You never seemed interested in girls, and all your prior relationships failed."

The crying boy cut her off before she could continue, "You don't mind do you?" he asked with a worried look.

"No! Why would I? There is nothing wrong with being gay! Homophobes are close-minded and immature. And am I known to be either of those things?"

That rhetorical question got a slight chuckle out of Harry, "No, no you're not." But his mood quickly reverted to his depressed state.

"So what does your sexuality have to do with anything, and who do I have to kill? I know you said you didn't want him killed but why?" And then realization dawned in her chocolaty eyes, "He, though I don't know who, broke your heart, didn't he, why shouldn't I kill him?" Hermione asked with venom in her voice.

"I don't want you to kill him because, because," he then cried the next part, "I still love him." He then started crying harder than before.

"Oh Harry," Hermione started, "I won't do anything to him but who was it?"

"It-it-it was... Seamus!"

"What did he say hon?"

Harry was crying so hard that Hermione could barely understand the next part but it was still there, "He said, he said . . . he said, 'why would I want a clingy little bitch like you? You are nothing but a good fuck you bitch.' and then he left and made out with some Ravenclaw skank." here Harry's crying increased tenfold.

Hermione was furious, "How could he! I'm going to kill him!" everything in the room started shaking with uncontrolled magic and the lights grew faint.

"No! Hermione! You promised! Please! I still love him!"

Hermione wrangled in her fury but it still hid behind her eyes, "Harry, he hurt you, he would deserve it. I know you still love him but Harry, hon, you need to let go. If he can't see how amazing you are, then it's his loss. And even if he couldn't see just how wonderfully wonderful you are he shouldn't have said those things."

"I know Hermione, it's just so fresh, and I still love him. Can I just be alone for a while?"

"Will you do anything rash?"

"No, just, please go."

"Alright well if you need anything just let me know."

"Ok." And with that Hermione left the room.

* * *

Pansy had been observing Draco closely as of recent. He hadn't been eating well, his sleep schedule was all messed up, and the look in his eyes was distant. 'I have to get to the bottom of this!' she thought to herself, 'what could send him into this kind of stupor?' Then it hit her, 'someone broke his heart again, just this time he's taken it worse; poor Draco.'

"Draco honey, can I speak with you?" the Slytherin girl asked after Potions class.

"What about Pansy?" Draco's voice was emotionless, even with his ice mask in place his voice usually held emotion.

"Draco, just come on this is important." She grabbed his upper arm and dragged the blond boy into an unused classroom. "Who was it?"

"Who was who? Pans you're not making any sense."

"You know damn well who! Who broke your heart this time? Theo?" Though she knew Draco was gay, the Slytherin boy would never tell her who he was dating.

"No Pans."

"Then who Dray. Please tell me, I only want to help."

Draco's mask cracked a little at these words and hurt shone bright in his eyes. 'I can't show weakness, I can't show weakness,' He thought to himself. Then Pansy did the unexpected, she threw her arms around the blond boy and whispered.

"Dray, I know you think crying and talking about emotions is a weakness, but it's not. Please Dray, I wanna help take your pain away, you're like my brother and I want nothing more than your happiness right now."

At these soothing words Draco's mask fell completely and he cried into the shorter girls shoulder.

"It hurts Pans, it hurts like hell." and he just wept.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Now who do I have to kill?"

Unbeknownst to Draco, his answer was the almost the exact same as Harry's, "No! Don't kill him, I still love him!" With these words the "Ice Prince" cried helplessly.

"I won't kill him Dray, but please tell me who the bastard was who broke your heart."

"No! You'll laugh! You'll hate me."

"I could never hate you Dray. Why is it 'so terrible' was he a Gryffindor?"

Draco nodded against Pansy's shoulder, "Yes, it-it-it w-was...Seamus!" Again he sobbed louder.

"It's okay, hon, please look at me. What did he say?"

"He said 'I don't want your baggage, your just a clingy bitch' then he went and made out with some Ravenclaw skank."

Fury ignited in Pansy's eyes. "How could he! You are the most amazing guy ever Dray and he should never have said those things. Dray, you need to let go of that bastard." Pansy knew that if she flew off the handle when Draco was in this state it would crush him more.

"Can I just be alone?"

"Sure hon, just be safe alright?"

"Sure" and with his word of assurance Pansy left Draco alone in the classroom.

"Just let me know if you need me, okay hon?"

Draco just nodded.

* * *

After Hermione and Pansy were done comforting Harry and Draco respectively, they both tried to find Seamus using the spell _Reperio_.

"_Reperio_ Seamus" the girls cast.

"The library!" again, though in different parts of the castle, they spoke in unison. They ran all the way there and there they saw him. In the back, with some Ravenclaw boy.

"How could you break his heart? Why did you do that to him?" again in unison. Then they looked at each other, surprise etched in each of their faces. "What are you- quit talking at the same time! Gah! You first! Fine!"

Hermione spoke first, "What are you doing in here Parkinson?"

"I could ask the same Granger! And I was just getting ready to avenge a broken heart." Seamus tried to slip away but Pansy was too quick, "_Levicorpus_!"

"I was here doing that too! Who's heart?"

"Draco."

"I'm here for Harry."

"Then wait a second... HE WAS CHEATING ON EACH OF THEM THEN BROKE THEIR HEARTS!" The girls cried at the same time, "How could you?"

Seamus paled, even though he was upside down. "You weren't supposed to find out. Those bitches weren't supposed to talk. Oh they are getting a beating."

Both girls cried out in fury and started to attack Seamus. "Petrificus totalus! Now what is the meaning of this, Granger, Parkinson?" McGonagall asked sternly.

The spell was released and Hermione talked first, "Seamus here brutally broke both Harry and Draco's heart and we believe he has been abusing both."

"Is this true Mr. Finnegan?"

"Well, no, no, not at all, Granger is lying."

"Come to my office now. All of you." The four of them walked out behind McGonagall, Hermione and Pansy glaring daggers at Seamus the whole time. "Now, Seamus, are you going to willingly take Veritaserum?"

"Yes Professor." He gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Mouth open, good." As she said this McGonagall placed three drops of the clear potion on Seamus' tongue.

"Now, what is your name?"

"Seamus Finnegan"

"Did you or did you not cheat on both Harry and Draco with the other?"

"I did cheat on them with the other." Seamus' face was turning a bright angry red.

"Did you or did you not abuse Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy?

"I abused them."

"Okay that's all I needed to know. Seamus, abuse holds a heavy price in Hogwarts, you are hereby expelled!"

"Fuck you, Granger, Parkinson. Fuck you."

* * *

After the break-up Harry barely ate anything, and now even refused to leave the tower for meals. However, because of this terrible thing Gryffindors and Slytherins became friends united against a common enemy, one who hurt both of their 'leaders', Seamus Finnegan. In fact, the closest of the inter-house friends were, Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Pansy, the ones most involved. In fact, Harry and Draco became nearly inseparable. When one suffered from anything the other was there to help no matter what. Both of them however, held a secret love for the other; keeping it secret for fear of rejection yet again. It is the day after Harry cries himself to sleep because of his unrequited love.

"Harry, mate, please come to eat," Ron pleaded, "You haven't eaten in four days. It can't be good for you."

"No!" Harry's tear-stained voice spoke,

"Mate please, or I'll send Hermione up."

"Fine, send her up, I'm not going down!"

"Fine then" Ron called down the stairs, "Hermione!"

"What is it Ron?" she asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"Please, deal with Harry."

The bushy haired girl sighed, "Okay. Ron go to dinner, I'll meet you there."

"Okay." And with that the red-head with legendary appetite nearly flew down the stairs.

"Harry, hon, what's the matter why, won't you eat?"

"It hurts too much, please just let me be."

"No, Harry, you're killing yourself. Don't do this. Think of your friends, think of Draco." At that last part Harry broke down crying harder than ever, and Hermione finally caught on, though she didn't say anything.

"Hon, I'll leave you be, but just remember Draco." With that she gracefully got up and left the room.

A few minutes later Draco appeared. "Harry?"

"Draco?"

"Harry, why aren't you at dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," the raven-haired teen choked back a sob.

"Please, Harry, eat, for me?"

Harry couldn't stop the solitary sob that left his chest, "Okay." He slowly got up, light-headed with hunger.

"Thank you H-" was all that Harry heard before he fainted from hunger.

"Harry!" Draco cried out in panic as he caught the feeble boy, "Harry, please be okay, you have to be okay-"

"-I love you, don't leave me." Was what Harry awoke too, and when he opened his eyes he saw his grey-eyed angel there, holding him in his arms with such tenderness Harry couldn't help but lean forward and kiss the boy.

As he pulled back Harry whispered, "I love you too." He kissed his Dragon again and they both knew that everything would be ok.

* * *

********

**A.N. For anyone who is reading this not for the competition, I might continue if I get enough positive response. Reviews are love. =D**


End file.
